


He's Everything

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is my everything, and I know I shouldn't want him, but I do</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts), [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts), [morethanonepsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanonepsycho/gifts).



> Sam is 14, Dean is 18

He’s everything I want, and everything I can’t have, that I should never have. And yet I watch him close, wishing that he would be mine, wishing to touch and taste and take. I want the impossible, want the one person who I know I shouldn’t.

He’s innocent. Pure. Untouched. And all I want to do is strip him down and make him mine, make him beg and moan, make him scream my name.

I want to corrupt that innocence, sully that purity, claim him as mine and mine alone.

But I don’t. Even though I want him so bad I feel like I’m dying when I’m near him.

And I swear, if he knew how I felt, if he knew the things I thought about, dreamt about, he’d want nothing to do with me. But those simple, innocent smiles of his, those innocent touches, the kind words just for me. Those things make me want to cry out at the unfairness of this.

We’re alone right now, our father gone, leaving us as he does. It’ll be just us for weeks and I don’t think I can handle it, not any more.

Sam, my Sammy, my beautiful boy, so perfect in his innocence. He crawled into be with me this night, a nightmare he claims, and I, like the fool I am, wrap him in my arms, hold him close to me. 

When I wake it’s still dark, and I’m hard, achingly hard. Half-asleep I grind against the body in my arms, a moan threatening to fall from my lips, and I realize what I am doing, who I am grinding against. 

I shove away from him, run from the room and into the bathroom. Why did I do that? How dare I touch him like that?

He follows me. Of course he does. Worried about his big brother, making sure I’m okay, making sure that HE didn’t do anything wrong.

And when he shoves himself into my arms, wrapping his arms around my neck, I let him. I lie to him, tell him it wasn’t him, that I had had a bad dream, that he doesn’t need to worry.

But he knows I’m lying. He always does.

I curse when he reaches between us, his hand cupping my cock through my pants, his fingers caressing me teasingly.

He’s looking me in the eyes, wide lust blown hazel meeting lust filled green. 

I want to push away, need to make this stop, but he grabs my hand, takes it to his crotch.

He’s as hard as I am, and before I can speak he’s kissing me. Sloppy, inexperienced, but still the best kiss I’ve ever had. It’s Sammy after all.

I keep saying this is wrong against his lips, but he tells me he doesn’t care, that he loves me and wants me, that he’s mine, that all I ever have to do is ask and he’ll give me anything. 

I’m ashamed that I tell him yes.

He leads us back into my room, pausing at the side of my bed. He reaches out, yanking at my t-shirt, pulling it over my head. His hands go to my waist, and before I can speak he has my pants and boxers down around my ankles, and he’s dropping to his knees.

He looks up at me, love, devotion, lust on his face, and I can’t help but cup his cheek in my hand, whispering his name.

The first touch of his tongue on my flesh has me moaning his name, and god I know I am damned for not stopping this. It’s far from the most skilled blowjob I’ve ever received, but it’s Sammy, so it’s the best. I can’t help myself, thrusting slowly past those sinful lips that distract me to no end, my fingers carding through his just this side of too long hair.

I can see him touching himself, stroking his cock as he sucks me, his other hand down the back of his pants, fingering himself open.

I ask him if he’s done that before, fucked himself with his fingers, gotten himself all nice and open, and he nods as best as he can with my cock in his mouth. And god if that doesn’t drive me wild. I ask him who he thinks about, whose face makes him come, and he pulls off of me, whispering my name.

I reach down, pulling him to his feet, stripping him of his clothes before shoving him lightly down onto the bed. I’m on top of him in a flash, kissing him hard, grinding down against him, his cock hard against mine. 

It’s like I’m possessed, now that he’s given me permission I can’t stop. He let’s out a pained moan when I enter him, not nearly stretched wide enough, yet he kisses me, tells me to keep going, to make him mine.

And I do. 

Our bodies move together, hands clawing at each other, mouths kissing and sucking and licking, both of us moaning each other’s name again and again. 

Sammy’s the first to come, arching against me as he spills between us, my name echoing off the walls. 

It isn’t long before I follow him over the edge, filling his sweet hole with my seed.

He clings to me, telling me he’s wanted this for so long, that he’s wanted me for almost two years now. I kiss him softly, knowing that we shouldn’t have crossed this line, that I should have said no, should have stopped this, but knowing that I won’t, that as long as he asks for this that I’ll give it to him.

And I think he knows my thoughts. He tells me that he’ll never leave me, that he loves me, and only me, that I’m the only one he’ll ever give his heart and body to. And I’m selfish, if he means that, I’ll keep him for the rest of my life.

He’s everything right in my world, everything pure and true. And nothing, not Hell, not man, not our father will take him from me.


End file.
